Guardianes
by Mii Aleacim
Summary: El mal tratará de dominar el planeta tierra,pero el bien no se quedará de brazos cruzados,la niña bien deberá elegir con suma sabiduría a los próximos guardianes del planeta tierra,que deberán ser de corazón puro para poder combatir las fuerzas del mal...entra y disfruta de la lectura... -Se necesitan Oc's-


**Prólogo**

Había una vez un reino...pacífico y armonioso...lleno de mágia y diversidades de criaturas hermosas que convivían en paz con los seres humanos...este Reino tenia el nombre de Armonia y su Rey era el bien...pero un día...esa convivencia pacífica entre humanos y seres mágicos...se terminó...les contare la historia de una manera mas detallada...  
Desde siempre,en la tierra ,a existido el bien, y ha existido el mal...el bien..debe encargarse de que el mal no se adueñe del planeta...pero...como puede hacer esto? fácil...  
el bien tiene su defensa.

Hace mucho tiempo...junto con la tierra,una niña nació...una niña conocida como "la niña bien"...una niña con un poder especial...inmunidad...de que?...inmunidad contra el mal ...una niña de un corazón muy puro,esta niña,tiene el poder de dar inmunidad...pero sólo puede entregar inmunidad a diez personas antes de que nazcan ,sus instintos le dirán quienes son los niños indicados...cada cierto tiempo,se encarga de repartir la inmunidad a diez personas elegidas por ella misma, cinco niños y cinco niñas...que al nacer...tendrán el poder de la inmunidad contra el mal...para ser los nuevos guardianes...y por catorce años deberan encargarse de proteger al planeta de todo mal que quiera dañarlo...  
Cada niño elegido por la niña bien,al nacer,tiene inmunidad contra el mal,nada malo se le puede acercar ni dañar,y al cumplir los dieciseis años,los niños serán llamados por la niña bien a su escondite en el reino mágico ,que ahora estaba separado del reino humano,para entregarles nuevos poderes, y ser entrenados para sacar a la luz su verdadero ser...y al cumplir los veinticinco años,su puesto es relegado a otros nuevos niños,elegidos con anticipación,que cumplieron los dieciseis años.

Pero el mal no se queda atras...el mal es manejado por el mismisimo diablo...que tiene desde el principio de los tiempos a sus demonios...que adoptan la forma de jovenes humanos para poder esparcir el mal por la tierra sin que nadie se de cuenta,encargados de destruir a los diez niños elegidos desde el día de su nacimiento ,y posteriormente a la niña del bien...para que el mal pueda dominar el mundo... por eso es que nadie debe de enterarse de la identidad de los elegidos jamás de los jamases...porque no se sabe cual de todos los jóvenes del planeta...serán los demonios encargados de destruirlos...haciendose pasar por gente de confianza...podrian estar disfrazados hasta de los parientes más cercanos...engañando con la apariencia más inocente del mundo...escondiendo detrás de toda esa máscara de engaños... su verdadero ser.  
Entonces un día...un Gran Reino fue creado...el reino de Armonia...donde una gran variedad de magestuosas criaturas mágicas y humanos convivian en paz y armonia...un reino tan grande y hermoso...tan lleno de bien...que el mal tuvo celos...muchos celos...y mando a sus demonios en forma de jovenes humanos a esparcir el mal...para destruir todo el reino y más tarde...todo el planeta...fue entonces cuando la niña bien...al darse cuenta de lo que sucedia...se dio cuenta de que era el mal el causante de todos los problemas ...y entonces eligio a 10 niños para que encontraran los demonios y los enviaran de nuevo al infierno...pero para cuando tuvieron la edad adecuada...el mal ya habia creado demasiados conflictos...demasiada contienda...habia creado una rivalidad entre hombres y criaturas mágicas de la cual los elegidos nada pudieron hacer...habian creado mentiras para que pelearan...los humanos querian cazar y matar a las criaturas magicas porque los demonios los habian engañado diciendo que eso traia buena suerte...las criaturas magicas enfadadas declararon la guerra...y despues de una ardua lucha...la magia fue escondida para siempre de los humanos...y los humanos quedaron solos...separados de los seres magicos...nunca mas volviendolos a encontrar...quedando con el tiempo...en el olvido como mitos y leyendas...al final...los elegidos enviaron de nuevo a los demonios al infierno para que no siguieran esparciendo la maldad...quedando inconclusa la tarea del mal de reinar en la tierra...pero lo hecho hecho estaba y nada se podia hacer...

Cada cierto tiempo...el mal intenta volver a la tierra para terminar con su tarea inconclusa ...pero la niña bien elige a diez humanos que tendran pureza de corazon antes de que nazcan,tocando el vientre de sus madres, otorgandole la inmunidad y un poder a cada uno para vencer el mal...

La hora de elegir a los guardianes había llegado...y la niña bien debía salir de su escondite para buscar a diez niños y elegirlos segun sus corazones guiada por sus instintos...  
-Bueno,Sky...parece que llegó la hora,yo iré a elegir a los nuevos guardianes,tu quedate y cuida el castillo ,si?-Como era de esperarse,Sky no contesta y sólo lame su mano mientras que mueve contento la cola-jeje ese es mi chico,ya me voy,portate bien! niña bien abandonó su castillo para ir al Reino humano.

-Louis,abre el portal por favor...

-Si,ama...  
Al llegar al reino humano,la niña camina escondida por la ciudad,guiada por sus instintos,buscando mujeres embarazadas para elejir sabiamente,sin lugar para errores,a los nuevos guardianes,ya que los actuales ,cumplirán la edad máxima en tanto ellos crecen...

-Oh,Oh,ya vi una!-susurraba para que nadie la oiga escondida detras de un arbol mientras veia pasar a una embarazada-mmmm...nop...esa no-desvia rápidamente la mirada hacia otra embarazada-eh...veamos...nop...esa tampoco...ah! esa!esa!esa!-corrió rápidamente hacia una mujer embarazaba que estaba atendiendo una panadería

-Hola señora,jeje-entró en la panadería y se puso a hablar con la mujer-que esta haciendo?-preguntó con la inocencia y la dulzura característica de una pequeña niña.

-Oh,hola dulce,tengo que preparar unos pedidos para unos señores que me encargaron un pastel...pronto nacerá mi bebé y debo trabajar muy duro para conseguir el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo...wow..  
-que sucede?

-esta pateando-dijo con una mirada soñadora

-p-puedo tocar?-preguntó la niña tímidamente y muy conmovida

-jeje,Claro que si!

La niña toco su vientre,eh inmediatemente le entregó al niño,la inmunidad contra el mal...la mujer se quedó estática al sentir como algo sucedía en su vientre mientras la niña la tocaba...

-Jeje,si! se está moviendo!-la niña dejó de tocar su vientre y se fué saltando muy alegre.

-...Ha-hasta pronto...-la mujer se quedó pensativa mientras continuaba con su trabajo

Mientras tanto con la niña...

-Muy bien...ya van uno...faltan nueve más...-y así continuó la niña hasta que tuvo a los diez elegidos y pudo volver tranquila a su castillo...

Mientras tanto en el infierno

-Señor,ya es hora de que vaya eligiendo a los nuevos encargados de destruir a los guardianes...los que estan ahora ya estan por terminar su turno-Decia uno de sus demonios mientras anotaba unas cosas.

-Arg...lo se Gart! no le digas que hacer a tu amo!

-No se repetirá,amo...

-ehhh...irán,Debrah,Dake,Laeti,Viktor,Priya,Amber,Li,Charlotte y Karla!

-Entendido.

...

¡Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción!y como ya se habrán dado cuenta...Nesecito Oc's! (adoro trabajar con Oc's :v una historia sin oc´s para mi no tiene sentido :'v)  
y bueno a las que quieran participar acá les dejo la ficha ...

Nombre:

Apellido:

(edad no porque todas tendran 16)

personalidad:

historia(desde que tienen memoria hasta antes de cumplir 16,cuando todo iba normal c:):

Apariencia(acá elijan una apariencia secundaria,la que tendran antes de una transformacion donde mostraran su verdadero ser,no se si me explico xD):

Apariencia despues de la transformación(sip...habrá una transformación...cuando sus poderes les sean entregados y su verdadero ser florezca,hay que poetica :'D xD,pongan lo que quieran como les gustaria verse despues de la transformacion,osea su verdadero ser xD,el pelo les cambia de color,los ojos,la piel,lo que quieran menos la personalidad)

Chico(7w7 Armin,Nathaniel,Castiel,Kentin,Lysandro):

como les gustaría que fuera su poder para combatir las fuerzas del mal?(acá expliquenme como les gustaria que fuera su poder,asi es,un solo poder,y yo vere si puedo hacerlo,tengo algunos poderes pensados,pero si se les ocurre uno mejor,entre sus ideas y las mias vere que sale c:,creo que se van a basar más que nada en los 4 elementos y cosas parecidas,esto es opvional,si no quieren lo hago yo.):

Familia(Sin gistoria,solo apariencia,nombre y edad,yo me encargare del resto):

gustos y disgustos8esto es para conocer un poco mas su personalidad y saber manejarlas mejor):

Extra(si tienen mascotas,miedos,lo que quieran explicar que no les pregunte):

yyyyy eso seria todo...ah! con respecto a zombie defense...si voy a actualizar...lo que paso es que tuve un problema con mi celular...fue destrozado en mil pedazos por una mamá emputada *se tira al suelo a llorar desconsolada por el trauma de presenciar el cruel y violento asesinato de su mejor y unico amigo en este planeta* snif snif...ya...ya estoy bien...peeero bueno...eso no importa...ahora tengo la computadora y prometo actualizar...lo que no se es si lo tendre muy pronto porque todo estaba en el celular...asi que veremos...y bueno no quiero alargar mas este discurso mio y aburrirlas xc asi que las dejo aca y hasta el capitulo uno...nos leemos!


End file.
